Further investigation of the mechanism of galactose impairment of polymorphonuclear leukocyte (PMN) phagocytic and bactericidal functions will be conducted. These will include studies of the effect of galactose on glucose transport in PMN and of the mechanism of the interference of bactericidal functions by high levels of glactose and glucose. In the starved/re-fed rat, we will attempt to correlate induction of glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase with fragility of liver lysosomes and their movement into nuclei. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Litchfield, W. J., and Wells, W. W. (1976). Inhibitory Action of D-Galactose on Phagocyte Metabolism and Function. Infection and Immunity, 13, 728-734. Iritani, N. and Wells, W. W. (1976) Properties of a HCO3 negative ion-Stimulated ATPase from Rat Uterus. Biochim. Biophys. Acta, in press.